


never expected

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All angels knew that they had a soulmate, either in heaven or on Earth. Each one of them had a perfect match. Castiel knew he had a soulmate. He also knew he was human, having felt when they were born, he remembered wanting, needing to find them. To create the bond between them, but he knew he couldn't not when he had to stand watch over his fathers last creation. So he turned away, buried that need to find the one person with his feathers inked on their back, soft blues and heavy silvers, like the night sky. He told others he hardly noticed the ache he felt some days. he hid the burning feeling of his other halves mark growing on his shoulder, meaning they had come of age. when he looked the bright eyes of the tiger seared his every waking moment. Castiel taught himself control and discipline, and never strayed from his path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All angels knew that they had a soulmate, either in heaven or on Earth. Each one of them had a perfect match. Castiel knew he had a soulmate. He also knew he was human, having felt when they were born, he remembered wanting, needing to find them. To create the bond between them, but he knew he couldn't not when he had to stand watch over his fathers last creation. So he turned away, buried that need to find the one person with his feathers inked on their back, soft blues and heavy silvers, like the night sky. He told others he hardly noticed the ache he felt some days. he hid the burning feeling of his other halves mark growing on his shoulder, meaning they had come of age. when he looked the bright eyes of the tiger seared his every waking moment. Castiel taught himself control and discipline, and never strayed from his path. 

Damian's mother, Arabella, told him when he was a boy that the wings on his back meant that he was chosen by God to be the soulmate of one of his angels. Whether or not that was true didn't matter at the time, only that Damian could show of his soulmates mark with a bright, proud smile until the novelty wore off. He'd spend nights at a time when he was a boy just sitting or kneeling at his bed, praying to his soulmate. Wishing them well, asking about their day, promising them that he would wait until they were ready to find him and that he would never stray. One time he even asked if he was suitable enough to be their soulmate. he told him about his days, his favourite colours, blue and silver, which when asked were not influenced by the mark on his back. Told them his favourite animal was the white tiger, and that his older sister was getting married to her soulmate soon. 

Now Damian wasn't a stupid kid, he knew about the whispers his numerous aunts and neighbors had about him, how they pitied the poor little boy whose soulmate would never come. He ignored it the best he could, but after growing up, feeling his mark burn onto the flesh of his wrist he started to give up hope. oh, he kept his promise, didn't date, didn't have sex, hardly flirted with others. So he grew up alone, clinging onto the invisible string that was the wings on his back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And this is where our story begins. Damian is now 34, he graduated from Oxford with full masters in Mythology, English and Horticulture. He moved to a small town just outside Kansas and opened a florist while teaching lore classes at the high school part time. It was at the high school that he met three so-called FBI agents. A tall man with long brown hair to his shoulders that rivaled his own black locks, and hazel eyes. The smaller one had dirty blond hair with deep green eyes and the third one caught Damian's eye more than the others. With short, black hair quiff-ed up and electric blue eyes that reminded him of the tigers blue eyes and made him scratch at it a little. He wore a long tan trench coat and business suit underneath. He lent back against his desk and watched the man look around and watch him. 

"well, i guess i have to lend you any books i have on Dragons, considering you are FBI and all, but wait..." they glanced at each other, Damian put a finger to his lips, pursed his lips and pretended to think really hard. 

"you aren't FBI,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i've been tied to a destiny since i was a babe. I've waited a long time, longer than anyone i've ever known, and religion and my beliefs are the only thing keeping me going now," Cas didn't really understand but he heard the quiet admission in those words

Deans' eyes widened, this guy couldn't know what they were. He cleared his throat looking at Sam and Cas then back to the teacher. He was tall, not as tall as Cas or Sam but taller than him, with long black hair that he pulled back into a ponytail and a pair of bright purple eyes that swept across them with a calculating gaze, that landed on the angel for longer than Dean liked.   
"I can assure you Mr Lycan we are the FBI, we just deal with the more freaky parts of the business," Dean spoke, making Damian smile. He stood straight and walked over the the bookcase just behind his desk and to the left.   
"okay, I'll simplify this for you. Dean Winchester, i knew your father," This made the brothers freeze, John had never spoken about knowing anyone called Lycan before, nor had he written anything about them in his journal. 

Damian left the trio to think about what he said as he pulled book after book off the shelves and piled them on the desk.   
"This isn't the first time a hunter has come looking for a way to kill a supernatural you know, John came to me a few years ago about fairy's. Said something along the lines of needing to borrow some books and herbs for a spell or something, i wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying to be honest," Damian said placing the last book on the pile and carrying them over to the trio. Dean picked up one of the hard backs and raised an eyebrow at the British-man. 

"JK Rowling, really?" he asked and Damian smiled sheepishly, "hey, you asked for any books i had and she has some good ideas, read it you'll see," Sam picked up the stack of books with a gleam in his eyes before heading to the door. Dean followed his younger brother out keeping his eyes on the younger man. Cas stayed still, keeping bright blue eyes on Damian who tided away his desk, packing away his bag he locked his students papers away in the cupboard and picked up his keys. 

"well are you going to stand there all day or follow your friends?" Damian asked turning to the dark haired man. Damian had to admit, he was extremely attractive. He had that 'i just woke up after an amazing shag' look which did make him a little hot under the collar, (not that Damian would ever admit that out loud). 

"i never introduced myself Professor Lycan, my name is Castiel thank you for your assistance perhaps we could return the favour in the form of hot beverages?" Cas asked the other. Damian smiled a little sadly,   
"Castiel like the angel right?" Castiel looked a little shocked, "i teach Mythology Castiel, i've spent most my life obsessed with mythical and biblical creatures," Damian stood by the door and waited for the other man.   
"Professor, if i may?" Cas started,   
"just Damian Castiel, Professor makes me feel old, not even my students call me that," he interrupted. Castiel nodded, not taking his eyes of the creature in front of him.   
"it's just, why would you focus on things like that? Don't people now a days refuse religion?" Damian's eyes grew sad, a hand reached up and rubbed at his shoulder blade.   
"i've been tied to a destiny since i was a babe. I've waited a long time, longer than anyone i've ever known, and religion and my beliefs are the only thing keeping me going now," Cas didn't really understand but he heard the quiet admission in those words, people who didn't find their soulmate had more often then not, taken their own lives, hoping to stop the agony that would spread around their bodies and souls, and those that lost their other halves had simply stopped living, until they faded.   
"i don't know how much longer i can wait for him," Damian whispered, in a small part of his mind Damian wondered why he was telling the man all this, for some reason he felt familiar, safe.   
He sent a smile to Castiel and closed the door behind them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian heads to his flower shop. Mrs Gadel tries to play match maker and Castiel shows up. What happens when he gets a glimpse of Damian's mark?

Damian took the scenic route back to his shop. He liked to look at the different houses front lawns while driving passed, taking in the flower and plant arrangements, looking for ideas for his shop. He'd recently started a rose expose, with a tall garden arch filled with trailing roses and ivy. He'd almost finished it, but felt that it lacked a certain piece, the final item to neatly wrap his work together. This time on his drive Damian concentrated on the lawn decorations. Fountains and statues littered across the greens, many of which came from Damian's shop which made him smile gently. It was always a joy to see things like that. Knowing that even though he was fairly new to the town people still liked his work.

He pulled up outside his flower shop and greeted several of his patrons who were waiting for him to open shop. "Afternoon ladies and gents," he called unlocking the door and allowing everyone to browse. Damian stood behind the till, exchanging the till draw for a new one. He took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves and gathered the watering hose to water the plants out back. Mrs Gadel, a lovely elderly lady who always visited on a Wednesday to pick up Spider lilies to lay on her late husbands grave, quickly followed, falling in step with the younger man. Hooking her hand around his elbow and patting his forearm.

"Damian, tell me, have got your eyes on anyone?" she asked, Damian frowned, looking at the bubbly woman. Mrs Gadel always thought fondly of Damian, he often accompanied her to the cemetery and she though on him like a son. "Well, in case you are a free man, I'm going to leave my nephews number on the till before i leave. I know your waiting for ' _them'_ as is my Benjamin, but until you both find your one, it would be good if you mingled a little. Now, don't say no, just try. It can't hurt to meet each other and get to know one another," She said before letting go of Damian's arm and going off to browse the flora for her bouquet. 

 

Damian thought long and hard on what Mrs Gadel had said. It was true nothing bad would happen, many people who hadn't met their soulmates mingled and dated, some even settled down and had families, only meeting their soulmates late in life, but still being happy. Damian didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to forget his promise to his angel either. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at the number for several hours until someone cleared their throat.

"Mr Lycan, is everything alright?" Castiel asked, gaining Damian's purple eyed gaze on him. He shivered at the lost look in those eyes before they smiled at him.

"Oh Castiel, Hello again, and please just Damian. What can i do for you?" He asked, happy to see the other man. He placed the number under the counter deciding to think on it another time.

"not much, I saw the shop and you and decided to come say hello, Dean and Sam are off hunting at the moment," Castiel replied, lying through his teeth. He couldn't very well tell him he was thinking about Damian non stop since this morning and kind of followed him.

"Oh that's kind of you, Give me a moment to tidy up and we can chat for a bit," Damian smiled, running a cloth over the counter to remove any soil, not noticing that Castiel's eyes had zeroed in on his wrist where the tiger soulmate mark rested. Castiel's breath hitched, feeling the mark on his shoulder burn slightly.

He leaned forward to grab Damian's arm but caught himself, he couldn't allow himself to be drawn into Damian's orbit, he'd seen the way he'd looked at that piece of paper, he knew that if he did reveal who he was to Damian then he could be ruining any chance of a future for the man. So he stayed his hand and silenced his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, that you all for sticking with this story, I know i've not kept with it like i should have, it's just that my older sister got married two years ago and just had a baby so with all the time the kids taken up her and her husband, have been wanting to spend some alone time together and go to dinners and holiday weekends for just them, so they cashed in the free babysitting job that my mother decided i needed, and I've been held hostage by a teething, farting, pooping, drooling monster with the cutest blue eyes ever. He's like an angel, all cute and squishy, he's just turned eight months and is learning to roll around on his belly. 
> 
> Hopefully i'll be able to update more for you now he's back with his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel returns to Dean and admits his relationship with Damian. Dean tells the man to suck it up and confess. 
> 
> Damian has a strange and erotic dream about someone familiar.

Castiel stayed talking to Damian until well past closing time. Damian had shown him around his shop with vigure, having someone actually interested in the stories behind the flowers and plants he sold. He named each specimen and told Castiel how each one could be applied in everyday uses. "Oh, one more thing. Here," Damian handed Castiel a pot of blue/purple flowers. "Not exactly the kind a lady receives but can do a lot of damage. Aconite, or wolfs bane. Lots of other names for it one big one being The Queen of Poisons. Each part of this plant when boiled down or stripped back has enough poison to stop a giant. A present for your group of travelers, has some good uses on werewolves and skin crawlers," Castiel left shortly after and met Dean at the motel, Sam had gone out again. He placed the plant down on the dresser and sat down on the bed thinking of his soulmate. Dean watched as he flicked through his dads journal. Cas had been silent since they'd visited that teacher guy. Cas always had something to say about something and he'd disappeared in the afternoon without so much as a by you leave. Now he sat on the bed looking quite depressed for an angel of the lord. "Right, whats up with you?" Dean asked, getting fed up with the heavy silence and misery hanging around Castiel. He looked up and sighed. "I am...perplexed," he answered, "If you met your soulmate but they seemed to be ready to move on and you want them to be happy but at the same time don't want them to be happy with anyone but you?" Dean's head rolled a little bit at that but he put the book away and sat next to Castiel on the bed. "You met your soulmate?" Cas nodded, "And you haven't said anything to them," a shake of the head. "Its that Lycan guy isn't it?" a sigh and nod. "Tell him," dean said, sitting back. Castiel looked up, wide eyed. "I can't do that," "Why not?" "You don't understand Dean. Angel soulmates aren't like human ones, we know the exact moment our match is born, we hear their prayers more than anyone elses and their pain echos inside us. I felt when Damian scraped his knee when he was six, when he fought with a group of bullies after he turned ten and when his father put him in hospital with three broken ribs, a smashed left forearm and a sever concussion. And i did nothing. I couldn't leave my post, i couldn't help him. I heard him screaming and crying but I turned away from him. What right do i have to come into his life now? When he's thinking of moving on after thirty-four years of celibacy and faithfulness, I can't stand it but...it's more than understandable," Castiel exploded, pacing the floor gripping his hair tight. Dean smirked. "Tell him. Listen Cas, you've got nothing to loose and quite a bit to gain from this. You don't have him now and maybe you still wont have him afterwards but, perhaps you will have him. From what you've explained he's loyal and a virgin, isn't that what you holy types like? Good old virgins," Castiel stared at Dean exasperatedly. before laughing with him. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ That night after a good supper and a book on Scottish Banshees Damian settled into bed ready for a good nights sleep. Damian was lay under soft, silk sheets. Head against plush pillows, dark hair spilled out over the fabric. A touch ghosted across his bare skin, when did he remove his clothes? it crept up his leg to rest possessively against Damians hip, long fingers curled around the flesh of Damians flank as lips ghosted across his cheek and down the length of his jaw. Damian felt himself moan and goosebumps broke out across his pale skin, the fingers moved again, around to the front of Damians body. A hand pressed flat against his chest, pressing down and rubbing against his nipples and then moved down his stomach to rest on his semi-erect cock. Damian gasped and a tongue entered his mouth, twirling around his own. Damian grasped at something, anything above him to keep the mouth pressed against his own kissing wildly as his hips bucked against the hand on his cock which grew harder with the pressure held against it. Soon enough the hand grew bolder, wrapping around his prick and squeezing at the base, stroking up and down the person had Damian groaning and moaning into their mouth with abandon. The knot that had been growing inside Damians belly tightened before it burst and Damian saw white, a long groan left his lips and he spilled over the strangers hand. It was only until afterwards that Damian felt the person, no, the man was grinding against his hip. Hard flesh rubbing into him in steady movement, Damian took hold of his hips and thrust upwards, wanting this man to cum over him. The hips stuttered and warm liquid splashed against Damian's fevered skin. A whispered moan filled the room, "Damian..." Damian's eyes flew open and met startling and familiar blue and then... He woke up. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Castiel opened his eyes to darkness. A smirk lifting his lips as he looked down to his pants. Even if Damian thought to leave him for another person he could still invade his dreams if he wanted to.


End file.
